bratzillaz_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile is the daughter of The Mummy and is 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). She is going out with Deuce Gorgon. She is the captain of the Fearleading squad at Monster High. Personality Cleo is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, and arrogant; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her, and has helped her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and the friendship they share. As seen in the spin-off Bratzillaz High, Cleo tends to act a little nicer towards every student except for Clawdeen Wolf and Jade J'Adore, and the three became rivals of each other. Cleo was seem to act mean when her sister Nefera de Nile visits Monster High to see if she won any fearleading team, and to give her money allowance. Appearance Cleo de Nile's a mummy in the possession of long black hair with brown (which varies in shade in the webisodes and on the doll) and gold highlights. Her skin is mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She has turquoise eyes, though they've also been depicted as green. Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust, and a blue jewel under her right eye. Generally, she wears thick bright eyeshadow, highly pigmented lipstick (cherry red, gold, blue, green), and always wears thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner. Relationships Deuce Gorgon (Ex-boyfriend; friends) Cleo's dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's older brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it was a messy breakup.She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day. The relationship between Clawd and Cleo, however, was only the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows. Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true. It states in C.A. Cupid's diary that Cleo and Deuce started dating on November 1st, 2010, and in Bratzillaz High they broke up on May 15, 2013. Nefera de Nile (Sister; arch-rivals) Cleo and Nefera are complicated together. They always argue and have fights. Cleo cares about Nefera as seen in the Bratzillaz High webisode “And Again..”. She celebrated Nefera's birthday at her birthday party. Cleo even bought Nefera a gift, but she's still mean to her and one of her quotes to her in the webisode is "I did not give this from my heart…at all!" which makes Nefera mad. Clawdeen Wolf (Ex-enemies; close friends) She started out as a rival of sorts to Clawdeen Wolf, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him. As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. Yasmina Clairvoya (Frenemies) Cleo hated Yasmina when she saw her hanging out with Deuce. She and Yasmina were friends, but now that Yasmina and Deuce are dating, Cleo hate her. They still talk to each other, even though don't like each other. Frankie always told Cleo that if she broke up with Deuce, there's no reason for her to be jealous of Yasmina. Ghoulia Yelps (Best Friends) Not much about their friendship has been revealed in Bratzillaz High. Ghoulia is always besides Cleo, and always help her throughout Cleo's sad moments. Ghoulia comforted Cleo after Cleo's break-up with Deuce, and Cleo told Ghoulia that they are best friends forever. Frankie Stein (Close/Good Friends) In Monster High, Cleo and Frankie rarely talk and hang out together. But in Bratzillaz High, Cleo and Frankie always hang out together. Cleo once called Frankie Stein a “reliable, trustable and good friend” in two webisodes. This was mentioned in two webisodes. Frankie had always been "protecting" behind Cleo's back, which makes them close friends. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Monster High Category:Cleo de Nile